True Intentions
by All the Good Ones Were Gone
Summary: No one know the real Teresa. She is the image of social perfection, head of the student body and all around golden girl any yet so few know the real girl, the one behind closed doors. Where the real parties happen. Tyler/OC Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A not so new beginning

Cocaine. Its one of those things that make you appreciate being alive, the sensation of that fire spreading through you like a mind blowing orgasm, minus the following awkward morning. The fire starts off small and unnoticeable and then youll feel it like a jet plane taking off from the runway, the earth shaking around you as you begin your ascend. The heightening of your senses, the smirk that tilts your lips, the awareness of the power you hold. I love it.

There are many things that Im not proud of, for instance; Im not proud of the fact that the guy sitting next to me on this couch is soon going to be under me on this couch. Dont get me wrong I think hes cute but lets face it hes not the type of guy Ill ever have a serious monogamous relationship with. Not like with him. Reid Garwin was purely my fuck buddy, and we both liked it like that. I came over to his house purely for the cocaine and his company.

Tonight was different though and we both knew it, tonight as the coke slowly melded into our blood and brain I was angry, angry at myself and at life. I was broken and everything seemed like it was happening to someone else and I watched from the first balcony. To understand, you have to hear the whole story of my fucked up tale.

Play judge and jury as it were.

He broke me and now Reid and my white powder friend would put me back together.


	2. Meet Teresa Alder

I do not now or at any other time own The Covenant. Though I wish.

Hey everyone, thanks to all you people that reviewed and added to favourites or alerts, you make me so happy. Please do the same for this chappie.

Kept it PG in this chapter as I want some feedback visa vi the amount of…content. So let me know.

Enjoy lovers

* * *

Chapter Two: Meet Teresa Alder

Reid and I had one thing in common, and it was a man named Delio, he was our mutual dealer. Reid and I had met one day rather coincidentally while I was on my way out and he was on his way in to Delio's place of 'business' and at first we were both rather skeptical. But let's be honest I am the last person anyone would ever suspect of dabbling in the forbidden world that is hedonism. And over the years I have become quite the hedonist. Reid is the only one that knows at Spenser and we're kind of best friends now, best friends with benefits of course for how can anyone be just friends with Reid Garwin.

Tonight is the night of Reid's party and I was there early in the evening for the first round of pick-me-ups before the crowd gathered and Reid would have to play host to the horde of idiots that were our peers. We sat together in his father's study and chatted while I cut the already fine powder into thin strips.

"You look hot tonight baby, any specific reason?" he asked with his eyes appraising my outfit

I know I looked good; my black skinny jeans were tighter than tight and hugged every curve and line of my figure accentuating my long slender legs. My shirt was a simple black t-shirt with a picture of Blondie on it that complimented my retro jewelry. And of course my hair was in its usual tangles all the way down my back, my friends were always telling me how they wished they had hair like mine, though personally I don't get it… when I was little my mom would say I looked like Snow White. But those days are long over now.

"Honey, if I already had a conquest in mind. Do you really think I would be here right now?" I joked as I leaned in for this first line. Reid came up behind me and held my hair away from my face as I inhaled row after row eventually leaning back, letting my hair drop as Reid moved down for his cut. We both loved what it did to us, who it made us.

"Tonight is going to be a good night fucker." I laughed as I felt the first surge through my veins and I had to lean back to enjoy the beauty of it, savour it. We both sat on the large leather couch as we waited for the rest of the boys to come over, sipping Reid's father's imported scotch.

"Tyler just needs to be taught darlin' he has definite potential. I have seen that kid without a shirt on and HOT DAMN he is going to be super amazingly gorgeous one day… if we start training him now" I was already on my way to being in the right party mood as we sat and discussed our grade and who we thought would be fun.

"Speaking of Tyler, where is Baby boy? He's normally the one doing all the hard work while we sit back and enjoy the view. This is ridiculous, it is so hard to find decent minions these days…" he trailed off as he heard the door open and the man in question stepped in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Tess, Reid you're an asshole. Go set up your own keg. I'm not doing it" he was so cute and pouty when he took a stand against Reid. Who just laughed and took another gulp of scotch before getting up and wandering out to investigate or whatever, leaving Tyler and I alone in the study.

"How ya been Baby Boy?" I prompted as he took Reid's half full glass and had a sip, wincing at the taste, making me laugh at his expression.

Stifling a cough he looked up at me with his watery blue eyes and smiled "All good Tessa, how about you? You look really nice tonight" I smiled at him as he sat down

"Thanks Ty, where are the rest of the guys?" I asked finishing off my drink and getting up to go help Reid… and find another.

"They'll be here, Sarah and Kate had something to do at school so I don't know when though"

"Oh, that makes sense." I said trailing off while I thought about Sarah and Kate. Ok Kate was a bitch a major beeatch, your stereotypical cheerleader with deep rooted self worth issues and an annoying face and voice. Being student body president of course I could never say that, and besides I tolerate her because she has her uses. For instance she brought Sarah along who managed to be a big enough distraction to Caleb Danvers that he dropped to second place in maths and English, behind me, securing my position in the lead for the Athena Trophy for academics this semester. Another shining light on my already gleaming application to Berkley.

Go to love her little monkey brain, though she does well in academics, she clearly is retarded if she thinks being friends with Kate Tunney is a smart move.

Walking around Reid's house was like being at my own home, I spend so much time here that I might as well move in and claim a room, its not like either of our parents would notice. That's another thing we have in common the fact hat out parents are so self centred and work orientated they let us run rampant and are happy if they see us only over the high holidays. Rather aptly named I think "High holidays"

So while I had been perusing the liquor cabinet and fixing myself the usual SoCo and lime the people had started arriving and the music started getting louder. People were talking to me and asking me things and I just nodded not really caring about anyone's opinion, not really wanting to talk about the only thing we had in common, Spenser. God everything here was the same, the party the people, the music how mundane it was to live in Ipswich. I rolled my eyes at the scene that was unfolding before me like a bad teen movie I had seen a million times over. I was too sober. Way to sober, the coke having worn off awhile ago, that is the only down side to coke; the length of the actual time when its in effect is so tragically short that by the time that the party was in full swing you were on the downer.

Luckily for me I was never to far away from my next fix, I ran my hand down the length of its container and smiled to myself as the girl in front of me babbled on about the state of the lacross track, she didn't see what was right in front of her face and why would she… I am Teresa Alder, the Jennifer fucking Anniston of Spenser.

I was bored and I could literally feel my mood fading despite the intensifying aura of activity around me. I needed to find a place to fix this problem. Looking around for Reid I saw that he was already well on his way to getting completely wasted and from the sight of him with his hand on that blonde's ass getting him to come with me would be like getting a albino to tan. Sighing I walked away from the group in front of me and made my way outside to have a cigarette in peace, the patio was littered in the usual manner. Kids getting together, kids nearly getting together, the pot smokers, the talkers, just your usual array of party goers.

The Garwin property was huge and bordered on a small forest, with these old old trees that made creaky sounds in the wind like moans, it was creepy at night but seeing as how I needed some place private to do what I came to do I made my way there anyway in slow careful strides, not attracting attention to myself. I slipped into the darkness easily and without an audience and leaned against the usual tree as I took out my precious powder with the little scoop spoon that doubled as a lid of the vial, placed it at my nostril and sniffed hard, letting the sting hit my nose as I felt my muscles relax to the usual feeling of happiness that came with coke. Now all I had to do was wait.

It hits you like a physical force, the feeling of pure unrefined energy that courses through your blood and mind, by the time I got back to the house I was on my own mission. The music made my body move by then I had stopped caring about what people thought about me as I glided in between slick bodies. The music pulsed around me and I could feel myself slipping away into that place where nothing mattered anymore, where I wasn't Teresa Alder and no one knew me. Reid had come to dance with me and we moved like we always did, our bodies in sync, his hands on my hips pulling me into him, my hands roamed his toned body, nails raking over his muscles as we moved together. At the back of my mind I could hear the cat calls and the whistling but in my over excited mind where all I could feel were his hands, his breath, his heat, it didn't matter. I didn't care. I wanted him.

My lips were on his neck when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder that pulled me out of my little alternative universe. I turned around and growled.

Caleb.

He stood there looking rather awkwardly as he gave us a reproachful look, reminding me of what I already knew. Fucker. He couldn't just let me have one night. But he was right, the coke was wearing off again and I could feel the downer that was coming and I knew it was wrong to blame Caleb. So instead of flipping him the bird and carrying on with what I was doing, I paltered on a fake smile and laughed while walking off in the direction of the make shift bar.

Kate and Sarah were there both already on their way to passing out somewhere if their stumbling and fumbling were any indication. Kate was way worse than Sarah though as she leaned forward towards me effectively spilling her drink on the hardwood floor. Her face was scrunched up making her look like the hideous demon she really was.

"Heeeeey girl, I didn't know you had it in you to dance like that" she slurred attractively.

I flashed another fake smile and grabbed my own drink, feeling angry I gulped it down hungrily as I watched as some red headed new girl took my place with Reid.

It wasn't jealousy, just pride. So I decided to stay clear of the dance floor and instead resolved to sit quietly and get drunk with my friend Ceilia. Who I knew was here somewhere, she was the female version of Reid and I loved her just as much. No doubt she was up stairs somewhere with some hot but dumb jock. Got to love her and her slutty little heart.

I was right. Ceilia was upstairs and I first saw her as she made a stealthy get away from a closed door on the second floor. Her auburn hair caught the light and highlighted her fine bone structure. She was the classic aristocratic, old money good looking and it was further proven when she glided down the stairs like the ballerina she wasn't, making a walk of shame look elegant as she approached me.

"Hey lover, you look like some one pissed on your battery... Kate?" she asked stealing my drink from my hand and taking a gulp.

I sighed elaborately "She annoys me Cee but she will not ruin this night, come on lets go get drunk somewhere." I perked up as we interlocked arms and made our way to the back steps each with a bottle of champagne that we had scored off the table as we walked past.

Cee and I were definitely different but in so many ways the same. We both like the fundamentals of adolescence;

Drinking, which is precisely what were doing on the back steps.

Breaking rules, a common pass time that we were intimately familiar with visa vi the cocaine I carried on my person at all times and of course the most important.

Sex. Which before this night is over I will be doing. Now at first glance you see two teenage girls with amazing posture that only years in the saddle can give, well dressed, well spoken girls that are seemingly having an innocently illegal good time. But upon closer inspection you'll see that Cee's eyes were nearly shut due to the amount of marijuana she's inhaled today, she's slurring atrociously and laughing at nothing in particular. Me on the other hand, I inherited my mother's genes for hiding my true state of consciousness, or lack thereof, and was perfectly poised as I took a drag of my cigarette. Laughing along with Ceilia as she tried and failed to sing along to the song blasting from inside, the air was bitterly cold and I was freezing my ass off as I watched the moon sink towards its resting place, the first glints of sun peeking over the early four in the morning horizon. Cee was on the verge of passing out when Tyler showed up and gave me his hoodie.

"Thanks Ty, but I think she needs to be moved inside… can you help?" he smiled at me "Yeah of course Tess, I think Cee is on the verge of one of passing out"

"My thoughts exactly, maybe we can find a spare room for her to crash in, Reid won't mind" I said as I lifted Ceilia's lazy ass off the cold steps and into the house, with the help of Tyler who was basically supporting her entire weight seeing as how I wasn't the soberest of sober people. In fact I gave up completely as I stumbled sideways and Tyler didn't seem to notice and/or was too distracted by the inebriant he was carrying to care. So there I stood in the middle of what was once the dance floor laughing to myself like a loon when I felt two very familiar arms wrap around my waist as I smiled and turned around in his arms to pull him closer for the reason I was still awake.

"Hey" Reid said as I broke apart our kiss to smirk up at him.

"Hey back" I winked as I let my fingers trace over the skin above his pants, teasing him

"I see you stayed for the final show gorgeous" he bent his head to speak into my neck. We were still standing in the middle of the lounge area and I gently tugged the belt loop of his jeans, leading him to his father's study where the night had started.

It had become a ritual of ours, whenever we were at a party together we would always end the night off in the room that we started in. Tonight it was his father's study and it was bound to be interesting. I lead him over to the door and took the key form its hiding place under the decorative vase and slipped it into the lock as his hands roamed over my body, his lips on the base of my throat. It took an immense amount of concentration and will power to get that key to turn and move inside with little grace as we stumbled towards a flat surface. Hands roamed and tugged at clothes, pulling them off in a blind rush that had little to do with feelings and more to do with hormones as lips met and teeth bit. Teresa expertly undid Reid's fly as he undid hers, letting his hand brush her intimately, her head rolled back in want and she could feel herself already getting wet. But where is the fun in that?

She teasingly scraped her nails over Reid's exposed skin just above his boxers and all at once slid her hand inside, taking his length in her hand, letting her fingers gently rub the tip eliciting a guttural moan that did great things for her ego. She could feel his willingness and she led him to his father's old mahogany desk with an evil smirk keeping her steady rhythm. The desk was cleared hastily and her bare back hit the cold wood as his warm front immediately enveloped her, capturing her lips as he slid her jeans off in one quick, skilled, motion. He was that good. He made her moan and scream and whimper.

They had the perfect relationship and the best part of all was in the morning it all went back to normal, as they sat on the steps sharing a cigarette.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	3. Extracurricular fun

Hello mon friendlies. I am eternally grateful to those who have taken an interest in this fic. It really does mean a lot to wake up with an email box filled with appreciative messages.

So to those reviewers, favourite-ers and alert-ers ,this is for you

Just a little warning : this is not a PG chapter.

No I do not own

* * *

Chapter three:

There is a simple hierarchy within Spenser as there is in life. There are the kids with the good looks, the ones with money and of course the brainy ones. In that order. Now as anyone who has ever been graced with the fortune to peek within the prestigious walls of Spenser Academy can tell you The Sons of Ipswich have it all and therefore were destined to be the demigods that they are. But there is a secret to that, as in the olden days when there really were true monarchies in the world, those kings had councillors and in modern society that is the school council.

Aka Teresa Alder.

She headed up the Academic Committee and was a happy rival with Caleb who would often pair up together along with Tyler when in need of extra tutelage in any subject. She was on the Prom and Dance committee and therefore inclined to see Kate and a less enthusiastic Sarah. She was a sympathetic ear to Pogue when he needed to talk about the uniform restrictions on hair length and her pull in the general student body was used to his advantage. And of course Reid and her shared the closest friendship with their common recreational interests. Over all Teresa was well liked, she was smart, attractive, funny and over all well rounded without being aware of it. She exudes contentment at school and she goes out of her way to make sure that her peers were happy while. But when that bell rings after school on Fridays and she makes her way back to her empty home she becomes the true Teresa Alder. The leather wearing, drink chugging, table dancing, reckless and free Teresa Alder. Of course no one sees this Teresa aside from the public school kids from the neighbouring county, Gloucester, and of course Reid who was often the one that went with her to such soirees. But today was Monday and that final bell for class had just rung and she was running late, not because she had over slept, but because she was in the principal's office getting scolded for being an adolescent.

"Sir, to be frank I find these allegations to be a little insubstantial. There is no evidence at all of the things you are accusing me of." She paused as she looked him right in the eye, letting her startlingly blue eyes go wide with what was commonly known as her Bambi look. "Yes I was there sir, but I would never jeopardize my future like that" he looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"Miss Alder, we are aware of your exemplary record and of course your impressive commitment to this school in all divisions...and of course your religion, but the fact is a student has raised this issue and with her brought a photograph of you and another student with alcohol and this is of course illegal as you are a minor...your friendship with Reid Garwin is also a cause for concern, he has less than an exemplary record and you two are known to be quite close..." It was his turn to pause for eye contact, Teresa didn't look away but instead made herself look as regretful as possible.

"Sir. Yes, I did drink at that party but not excessively and by no means was I the only one and Reid and I are childhood friends, our parents are close and i was unaware that it went against school policy to be friends with the less intelligent" Tess realised that she could be in serious trouble here and so focused on what was really important; the bitch who was responsible.

"That may be so. But we have to be able to trust that the head of this school is responsible and giving off the right impression. You are a role model. Someone that holds the title of Head girl and therefore we trust you to be responsible and well behaved. Miss Alder we cannot have a miscreant as our representative, this is an extremely prestigious school and our lineage is impeccable we cannot afford to taint that." After his little speech Teresa's eyes filled with tears, they weren't fake or forced because although she wasn't the angel people thought she did lover her school, her position and her power. If she lost her position she would be devastated.

"Sir I can assure you that this incident will never be repeated. I know what my title requires and if you let me keep it I know I can make you proud again. It means so much to me" her tear filled eyes had spilled over and the effects were visible on principal Higgins.

"Miss Alder, Your family's donations over the years has done a lot for this school and although that is not the reason for my decision it is unfortunately a factor. You will not be stripped of your title but you will be placed on probation and your social activities monitored." He paused to meet her hopeful eyes "You are an adolescent and the board and I have agreed that expecting any teenager to remain out of the pressure of one's peers is a lot to ask. We expect you to fulfil your promise of not letting this happen again Miss. Alder" Teresa stood up and hugged Principal Higgins in gratitude

"Thank you sir and I swear there will never be a repeat of this conversation. Thank you" her gratitude was real as she wiped her tears and walked smiling over to the door, shaking his hand once more before deciding to make her way back to her dorm to clean herself up.

While she walked her brilliant analytical mind narrowed down the suspects of who could be the narc. Her brain worked over time, simultaneously narrowing down and plotting their imminent social death. That bitch was going to pay in blood and tears. Her anger bubbled inside her and doestn seem to be ebbing, an outlet was needed... Being the head of school has its perks, no one really questions your late arrival, your interference into lessons and of course the little lie of the principal wanting to see the blonde with the bad reputation.

Her mood was foul and she needed something to get her mind off the disaster that was turning out to be her day. Or maybe just someone. Reid offered her the escape she needed and there was no way in hell she wasn't going to take it. Approaching the door to Reid's Shakespeare 103 class Teresa didn't even feel an inkling of guilt as she knocked and entered not waiting for an answer, flashing the teacher, Mrs. Lawrence a winning smile as she approached, trying to seem apologetic.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your lesson Mrs. Lawrence but Principal Higgins wants to see Reid Garwin in his office immediately ." another winning smile as Mrs. Lawrence huffed about eventually relenting and letting Reid go. He wasn't the only son in the room though, Tyler looked on disapprovingly as Reid walked down the stairs and into the hallway he smiled apologetically at Teresa who just smirked back, sweet she thought, he has no idea though. Smirking devilishly as she followed a nervous Reid into the hallway.

"How bad is it? Did he find out about the party?" he was nervous and Teresa let out a little evil laugh as she leaned up onto her toes and kissed him sweetly and uncharacteristically on the lips. He stiffened immediately and Teresa let out a rough sigh "Calm the fuck down I'm not falling in love with you, I had an urge. And no you're not in trouble I just need a physical outlet to take my mind off the bitch who is going to die a painful death...and you're the lucky guy" smirk in place as she grabbed onto his tie and pushed him against the wall beside the door to the class they had just exited, that held over 30 students, and kissed him fiercely. His hands immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her tighter into him. Her hands untucked his shirt, her nails scraping over his exposed flesh letting him know that she needed it now. She felt him through his pants and she smiled to herself as she broke the kiss and smirked, motioning him to the door to her single room closed and she was alone with Reid she smiled, the smile that promised trouble, the smile that so few people see because it was part of her true personality. The necklace around her neck clanked gently against her buttons. She grabbed it and made her eyes go wide in mock innocence looking up to Reid and blinking innocently she smiled "What would Jesus do?"

"Feeling bad today are we princess?" He paused, tilting his head taking in her appearance, licking his lips "I would ask what's wrong but I don't think I can wait that long. Let me help you out of that pesky uniform love..." and just like that Reid was in front of her, his eyes dark with lust and desire as he let his fingers trail down her arm, causing her flesh to ripple in desire. His touch was like fire, her eyes closed as they went further down her waist, her thigh. His fingers brushed over her upper thigh as he lifted up her skirt exposing her underwear. Black lace, that's what he liked about her underneath her exterior there were little hints to the girl that he knew, you just had to look. He undid the zip to her skirt and watched as it pooled around her ankles.

At his little revelation his usual smirk had pulled at his lips and Reid pulled into her for a kiss that would leave them both bruised, his tongue brushed against her lips and she let him in eagerly as she took his bottom lip in between her teeth and let her own hands explore his muscled torso eagerly. His school shirt was in the way. That had to go, there was no time for idle unbuttoning, and so in true sex kitten style she ripped it open and pulled away from the kiss to see Reid's amused expression.

"Well well well, if you wanted to play rough Tess you could of just have said so" he grabbed her around her waist, lifting her off the ground and threw her onto her bed eliciting a slight squeal of both shock and delight from the delinquent debutante. Her thin fingers trailed over her chest to undo her shirt buttons as Reid watched from the foot of the bed. Once undone her hands continued to explore herself as she taunted Reid with a look undeserving of her friendship he crawled over to her from the edge of the bed and climbed on top of her straddling her hips "Let me help you with that" he said as Reid's smooth hands travelled over her bare stomach to her chest, to her shoulder where he slipped off the shirt .

"Enough foreplay , I need you" she was breathless and wanting, just how he liked his girls... there was only one proper response to her demand.

"As you wish Miss Alder" and at that she smiled as she undid his pants and slid them down his thighs along with his briefs, she dug her nails into his thighs as she trailed her hands back up, wrapping her leg around his. All that separated them now was her flimsy lace panties and it did little to disguise their equal desire. She could feel him now, how hard he was for her and he could feel her as his hands drifted over her core to dispose of the last barrier. He removed her underwear with the speed of the professional he was. He eyes closed in anticipation as her lips found his and she felt him shift to poise himself over her opening. His hands had caged her in and she wrapped her hands around his forearm in anticipation, lifting herself up ever so slightly to brush against him. That was all it took as their smirks met and eyes locked as he thrust into her none to gently, eliciting an ethereal moan that held so much pleasure , immediately her grip tightened on his arm and she moved against him to create a rhythm.

She was reaching her limit and Teresa could feel herself becoming unglued as she moved against Reid pushing him up as she sat in his lap, still keeping their rhythm as she kissed him, the kiss was full of heat and passion and it conveyed to them how perfectly compatible they were. She was nearly there as her nails dug into the flesh of his back, promising to leave marks, Reid was nearly there too as their movements became more and more erratic. Each touch was fire-filled and another step to reaching their destination, they were poised precariously at the edge of their equal bliss and as Reid thrust one last time they tipped, Teresa first as she let out a guttural moan that would have any man excited. Reid followed immediately after her and as he came, his hand cupped her face. Their sweat mingling, lips meeting and eventually bodies collapsing in sheer exhaustion.

Their breathing was erratic as they lay next to each other, not touching they weren't a couple and therefore were not required to cuddle after sex, Reid propped himself up onto his elbow as he looked at her, she tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"What?" she asked breathlessly as she made no move to cover herself. He simply smiled at her, it was a sincere smile, one that showed how comfortable he was with her that was mixed in with amusement and satisfaction.

"Nothing, you going to tell me what got you all hot and bothered babe? ... not that I mind" she laughed but changed her position so that she was facing him, mimicking his actions as she leant on her elbow. He noticed that her expression had changed, the look of euphoria was gone from her features and in its place Reid recognised anger and worry.

"Hey hey babe, what's up? What happened?" he was concerned for his friend but she rolled her eyes and batted off his comforting hand. "Someone took a photo of me at your party and gave to Principal Higgins." There was definite anger in her voice as Reid's eyebrows shot up expecting the worse.

"Calm down, it was of me and Cee and we were just drinking. Thank Mary, Jesus, Joseph and the camel it was just of me drinking. Anyway I am officially on probation. Higgins said that my social life would be monitored and I have to be extremely careful from here on out" she rolled onto her stomach and muffled and anguished shriek into the pillow as Reid stroked her hair in an awkward comforting way. She lifted her head slightly to look at him "What the fuck am I supposed to do? I am royally screwed, I need an excuse to be in certain social settings without suspicion or bringing attention to myself." Reid looked thoughtful

"I take it you're not going to give up your partying ways?" he asked, she laughed at him and leaned in for a quick kiss "You are just too cute Reid Garwin. No I don't think that's really an option." She got up to retrieve her uniform from the floor and making her way into the en suite bathroom to shower. "Use your brain sweets, I need an answer to this little dilemma" she said as she got into the streaming water leaving Reid to think for a minute.

Teresa needed an excuse to be in certain social situations such as parties and other gatherings, she needed a legitimate excuse for spending so much time with himself that wouldn't raise suspicion. Then it hit him. Reid knew what he could do to help her.

"I have an idea." He walked into the bathroom, opening the shower door to speak directly to her; he couldn't help but watch the scene before him it was one of every pubescent boy's fantasies. A hot girl, wet and covered in soap suds.

He couldn't help the stiffening of his favourite appendage.

"Yes Reid can I help you? Either get in or close the door" she smiled devilishly at him, like he needed to be asked twice. He stepped into the shower, the hot water doing wonders for his bulging cock as he touched her face he forgot why he came in to the bathroom all together.

"Reid? You had an idea..." she trailed off letting him remember on his own as she gently began to massage him, her lips grazing his teasingly. She loved it when he became this subservient little play thing. His eyes were half lidded as she continued with her administrations her smirk was pure evil as she gently rubbed her thumb over the tip making him shudder slightly and his eyes open.

"There was something you wanted to share babe?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"There is now baby, thanks to your skilful little hands..." he trailed off as he laughed at his predicament. He wasn't laughing. He grabbed onto her hips roughly as he pushed her against the wall awaking something feral within her, she liked it when he played rough. Reid groped her, rubbing circles on her nipples with his one hand as the other ran down the length of her body to her thighs, where he pushed them apart slightly and entered her all in one swift movement. He kissed her as he continued to torture her with his fingers, every time she tried to create a rhythm he would pull out of her and she would give a little moan of protest. She was getting annoyed with his playful taunting and just when she was going to do something about it he added another finger and she was rendered immobile as he entire body leant forward into him, making Reid smirk. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath and he kissed her neck tenderly garnering a slight whimper from her, her hands wrapped around his hips as she pulled herself closer to him. meeting him for a kiss, Reid remembered his little revelation from earlier and decided to share it now when she in her most docile state.

"I have a solution to this little dilemma of yours" he began

"Mmmhmm..." was her only reply, he smiled at what he had done to this woman that was normally so perfectly poised, so in control all the time. She was nothing but a submissive whore now that wanted nothing more than for him to finish what he had started. He loved it. He thrived on it.

"Tess, You need a boyfriend" he said into her hair as she made no visible response to his words except when she lifted her head slightly, her glazed over eyes meeting his as he recognised the semi thoughtful look he was giving her. "Are you volunteering lover?" she whispered and he chuckled as he added yet another finger, making her lurch forward and gasp. Her breath hitching as he bent down to whisper into her ear "Babe, that would not do anything for my reputation" he straightened as she came again, her vision going black from the steam and his amazing hands. He withdrew them as the last of her spasms subsided and rinsed himself off. Leaving her in the shower to collect herself.

He had a point Teresa realised as she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way out of the bathroom to take in the view of a shirtless Reid wandering about her room in search of his clothes.

"I think you may have a point Blondie." She smirked as he met his inquisitive gaze "You would never do as my faux public beau. I need someone loved by the public, someone people would believe i consider my equal..." she trailed off thinking about who could be her fake lover.

"You need someone blind, deaf and dumb to get away with the shit you do babe. You don't consider anyone your equal...well maybe Caleb but he's balls deep in love with Sarah so that's out." He was over using his little head, the less used head mind you.

"He would need to be someone you know, someone that wouldn't mind the amount of time we spend together-because there is no was in hell I am giving you up- he needs to be well off and of course good looking..." this was harder than it looked, finding a socially acceptable mate was like finding a sale pair of Christian Louboutin's in size three. Impossible. Not that she would wear sale Christian Louboutin anyway but you get the point. Teresa went through her mental list of all the guys she would date versus the guys she wouldn't touch with a barge pole. Reid looked thoughtful, he was swinging his school tie around his finger and had an uncharacteristically contemplative look on his face, Tess saw this and huffed

"What Gawrin, spit it out" he turned and faced her and shook his head but met her gaze.

"What about Tyler?" he said and Teresa stopped in her tracks to look up at him "Tyler? Oh my god Tyler!" she smiled a genuine smile at the thought but it turned sceptical "Tyler is your best friend Reid...isn't that a little sick and twisted?" he walked over to her towel clad form and let his hands run along her curves

"I am sick and twisted... besides, he'll never know right? And I'm doing him a favour. That kid has always had a thing for you babe"

"Really?" she paused and thought it over once more before smiling and putting on a new uniform. "Tyler it is"

* * *

Review if you like pie


End file.
